Torture Room
by sadistic dreamkiller
Summary: Sakura was assigned to be Sasuke's interrogator, since physical torture wouldn't work on him. Only problem is, she doesn't know who would break first. SasuSaku


SasuSaku oneshot, and did it in a few hours listening to Anything by The Calling.

* * *

**Torture Room  
**Oneshot

"_I want to know. Will you say what I want to hear?"_

* * *

Can it be? Sakura had been informed by the Hokage that she was to become a torturer for a few times, and that it was needed. Her first reaction was that Tsunade was joking, of course, but then after she made it clear she was serious in the matter, the chuunin accepted. She never had any experience in torturing someone into giving information, and she was just told that the source was pretty hard to crack, and that she might be able to do something, however little it was.

It was only after she was handed a few sheets of paper where the questions were was when she started suspecting who she was interrogating. Orochimaru? Sound? Only a slim chance it wasn't who she had in mind. The possible meeting up with him again was triggering unwanted emotions in her, since after all…

_I didn't give up on you, you know that?_

The door creaked open, revealing to a pink-haired kunoichi her "client." She expected this to happen, and she looked at the form sitting on a chair, fastened by reinforced chakra strings, but still looking unfazed as he returned the cold look she was giving him. She smirked.

"Things change, right, Uchiha?"

He raised an ebony eyebrow at her, and she turned around to slowly click the door shut. This was definitely going to be hard, and she tried to assess how to start as she faced him. He looked fine, too fine for that matter, for someone who had underwent fourteen sessions with Morino Ibiki, each spanning at least three days each. Of course he was always completely healed by medics after every meeting, and she knew from the gossip in the hospital that he always ended up with half his body broken, but he looked just too unaffected. Never had he wavered, never did his will break into telling them what he knew when he was with Orochimaru.

"If you're going to try and get something out of me, you're supposed to start now if you want something."

"Shut up."

With an amused smirk, he looked up at her as she stood right in front of him, leaning on the table that was there.

"I thought torturing was for getting information, not keeping them?"

A loud slap echoed through the sparse underground room. Sasuke faced her again, still wearing the smirk which he knew that annoyed her immensely. It showed in her movement, her every action, in every second that her eyes met his. She didn't want the situation they were in, and he guessed that she had been asked by her shishou to do it. Did they think that instead of physical torture from Ibiki, they'd give him an emotional one using this… this old acquaintance of his?

"Pathetic," he said, gazing into her viridian eyes. "Ibiki did–"

Another slap. God, they stung like hell. He heard from Orochimaru that Tsunade could kill even him with one hit of her raging strength, and now he could prove that his ex-teammate had taken on that kind of strength as well.

"I'm not asking you anything yet, am I?" she said slowly, her hands suddenly gently taking his face and making her look at him. His skin felt cool against her palms, just like before. He wasn't cold only on the inside, but the exterior was cold as well. She kept her mind from wondering how he could be that.

A slow cocky grin formed on his perfect lips. They were so close, but neither was stepping over the line of interrogator and victim.

"If you're trying to seduce me, you're failing, bitch."

There was a large crack and the sound of wood splintering as Sasuke was suddenly slammed to the back of the room, shattering the chair he was tied to and falling to the floor. He coughed hard, blood dripping from between his mouth onto the floor.

"Tell me what you know about Orochimaru's forbidden jutsus," she said in a normal tone, going over and kneeling in front of him. Even if he had been freed from the chair, his hands were covered and tied at his back to keep from using any hand seals, and he was trying to keep steady on his knees, still bent and coughing up blood.

"I know nothing about that," he hissed, looking up at her with his onyx eyes that seemed to burn through anything.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"You're still annoying as ever, Sakura."

With a flash of anger in her emerald eyes, the pink-haired medic had him pressed up against the wall, her hand clenched around his throat. He was half a head taller than her, but it didn't hinder the power of her slender fingers that were pressing into the soft skin of his neck. The blood that was still spilling from the edge of his mouth rand down his chin and dripped onto her arm, then rolled down to her elbow where the crimson drops fell and hit the floor. He noticed she wasn't wearing any gloves, unlike when he last saw her.

"Why won't you talk?" she asked, her brows knitted together in what he assumed was frustration.

"Because I don't know anything of what you're asking."

"You liar," she hissed, throwing him halfway across the room, sending him crashing into the table. "Why won't you talk!"

Before Sasuke could try and get himself to sit up, she was already straddling him, her hands curled around his neck and squeezing hard. He never knew that his old teammate, his old _fangirl_, that weak, pathetic excuse of a kunoichi, could ever become this person now holding him literally in her hands. Life was really ironic.

She could see his blood-tinged lips form another of those infamous smirks. Sakura couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to talk, and it would only prove that he was also against the village. Sure, he killed Itachi, and there was the body of Yakushi Kabuto as well, but no Orochimaru. Sasuke was still Sasuke, and it was proved through extensive researching and experimenting, but he just wouldn't tell where his mentor had gone.

"I don't want to kill you," she said, still keeping her hands steady, as well as her voice.

"Do it, it would save you all the trouble."

Her hands were shaking now, and she knew she might not hold out any longer, succeeding in either killing him from her anger or letting him go and crying on his chest because of the hurt of missing him for so long. She let her hands slowly loosened their hold. Pushing herself off him, she grabbed him by the shirt and helped haul him to his feet.

Minutes later she had her hands pressed against him, her healing chakra delving into his body to see what she had done. She tried to keep herself from showing any surprise at the damage he received from her. Internal organs were a bit ruptured, one cracked rib that had found its way into piercing his lung. They weren't surprising, since this was torture, but the problem was that he didn't seem to care about those injuries, and was acting like he couldn't feel them.

It was easy to heal, and when she started the bruises that were forming on his neck, she felt intimidated by his height and the close contact. He was looking down intently at her, she knew, but she tried to ignore it and continued wiping away the darkening reddish marks with her thumb. Inner Sakura was already screaming mad at her for ignoring him.

"Why can't you look at me?" he asked. Thankfully she had finished, but there was still the slaps that she gave him. Her strength was enough to give them bruises as well.

"Shut up," she said, looking up briefly into his dark eyes before letting her gaze fall to the handprint on his face. Matching her hand to it, she let her chakra flow and soothe the nerves and blood vessels before abruptly turning on her heel and walking out the door.

"Haruno."

With the sound of her last name she stiffened with her hand already on the door. "What do you want?"

"… nothing."

The door slammed shut.

**ooo000ooo**

"You found out anything?" asked Tsunade. That was an unnaturally short encounter. "Can you go through with this?"

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded, even giving a smile. The Hokage wasn't fooled.

"Sakura, tell me the truth. I know that you liked him before, so it's okay if you won't continue."

"N-no, it's okay," she replied, forest-green eyes unable to meet honey-gold ones.

"Are… you sure?"

Nodding.

"Okay, but I suggest you should postpone this for tomorrow."

"Sure."

With a gesture to Sakura that it was fine to leave, her student went rushing out, as if wanting to escape.

**ooo000ooo**

"You again?" the raven-haired person in the room asked coldly. It had been cleaned out, the table and chair replaced, and the blood washed out into the drain in the corner.

"Got a problem with that?" she retorted, shutting the door and walking over to the table in front of him, leaning against it with her arms crossed in front of her. A day had passed, and she hoped that this wouldn't turn out like the last time.

"I'm sick of looking at you. I'd rather have Ibiki."

"Then you have to put up with me, since Ibiki-san is sick of you," she replied, getting off the table and pulling out a kunai before walking over to him. With one hand on his shoulder, she pointed it against the place where his collarbone connected with his ribcage. "Now talk."

"I said, I'm sick of you."

The blade started piercing his skin. "What?"

"If I hadn't left, do you think that you would have turned out the way you are now, the apprentice of the Hokage and a successful medic?"

A third slap landed on his face. Sakura fought to gain control of her emotions. It was just too hard if there were connections, she could remember Ibiki telling her that. And seriously, she just proved it right now. Sasuke knew too much about her.

"Can't face the truth, Sakura?"

"Just tell me whatever you know," she said dangerously, pointing the blade at his abdomen, just below the stomach. "Or I'll disembowel you."

"If I hadn't left, you would still be that clingy fangirl, always needing to be saved," he continued, ignoring what she just said. She pressed the full length of the kunai's blade into him, then raised her eyes to meet his.

"You won't talk?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as once more his blood started flowing to the floor.

"No."

Another slap, harder than the rest, resounded in the room, bouncing on the cement walls.

"Where did Orochimaru go?"

"I don't know."

She reached down and grasped the kunai that was already imbedded in him, then twisted it.

"Tell me where he is."

"Hn."

Leaning over with her mouth just beside his ear, she whispered, "Why can't you answer?"

"Give it a break, Sakura. The reason you turned out like this was because–"

In a fluid movement, looking him in the eye, she pushed down on the blade in her hand, not caring what happened, right down below his navel. Blood gushed out of the huge wound, staining him, staining her, as she stood between his legs.

He smirked. He just smirked, no hidden feelings of pain, not even the slightest wince that could say he felt what she did. It was Sakura who looked stunned at his being emotionless.

"Got a problem?" he asked, returning her words that she gave him when she had entered. Immediately she pulled out the kunai and let him go, stepping back and watching him bleed because of the fatal wound that she inflicted. Why wasn't he reacting?

She hit the table after only a single step, causing her wrist to hit the edge as well and making her drop the bloody weapon, letting in reverberate on the cold floor. It was then that she realized that she could bring out nothing from this person. It seems he has an immunity against agony.

"What's with the staring?"

"Why don't you feel anything?" she asked, completely forgetting her objective. This was the person she learned to love, the person she waited for. He was the one who constantly told her to bug off because she was annoying him, and he was the one who was always saving her. He didn't change, and he was still alive and breathing, right there before her, sitting on the goddamned chair and tied with multiple chakra threads so he wouldn't kill her, or escape.

"You're going to watch me die?" he asked in an amused tone, bringing her out of her thinking. "I don't think that Tsunade would like what you did if I ever do."

"You bastard," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. Blackmail. It just showed he didn't want to die, even if he couldn't feel himself dying. Goddamn bastard.

She reached out, covering the top of the huge wound and flowing her chakra into him once more. Slowly she moved her hands downward, inching her way in healing the deep gash. Halfway through she had to kneel, and felt herself burning crimson.

"You're red."

"Shut up," she snapped, gritting her teeth. Lower.

"You're not into torturing, I can say."

"I don't care."

"But you have potential."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I like your touch."

Sakura's head snapped up to look into his onyx eyes, her inner self already dancing a mamba, which she tried to push away. Abruptly, she stood up, and thankfully she had finished healing the wound.

"You like it because it saves your life."

"I like it because I feel it."

She froze. What?

One hand leaning on the back of his chair, Sakura grabbed his raven locks at the back and forced him to look up and face her as she loomed over him.

"I'll break your neck if you don't answer. Where is Orochimaru?"

"Why do you want to know?"

She gritted her teeth. "I was asked to get it out of you. What will happen to the information after I pass it on is not my business. Now just answer my question."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know where he is."

Her hand tightened the grip on his hair, with the sound of a few strands snapping.

"Uchiha, answer me," she demanded.

"Why I never noticed you, I don't know."

"What are you saying?" she asked, looking at him, her cheeks coloring into a deep blush. She suddenly realized the close proximity of their faces, so close that their breaths were mingling, his scent goading her to be closer.

Sakura pulled herself away, when suddenly, instinct forcing her back into the table, the shrill sound of a thousand birds filled the air. Sparks of bright blue lightning filled the air.

"Nagashi chidori!"

Sakura winced, blocking out the blinding light by shading her eyes as Sasuke's glowing form was the only thing she saw in front of her. A few more blinding flashes, and it slowly died out, her heart beating like the wings of a struggling wild bird.

"Sakura."

His hand gripped her wrist and slowly pulled it down then let go, but she didn't move, frozen to her place as she looked up at him, just right in front of her. Her rational mind was screaming for her to run, to shout, to call out for help, hell, just _anything_ to inform the guards that the S-class criminal was suddenly able to use chakra.

"How… how come…?"

Sasuke smirked, her vivid green eyes wide at what he just did, and he knew why. Hyuuga Neji was supposed to be plugging up his chakra openings every six hours, but the last time he told him something important, and didn't use the Gentle Fist on him. He told him something that finally cleared up a misunderstanding.

"Why aren't you calling for back-up?" he asked, raising a hand to brush away the strands of her hair that fell in her face. She was still speechless, and his gaze drifted down to her nose, to her lips. The soft, pink lips that she never outgrew.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, coming out of the initial shock and slapping his hand away.

"Aren't you supposed to yell?" he continued, closing in the distance between them. She stepped back, sending the table's legs screeching on the floor and banging into the wall. Sasuke smirked at her attempt to move away.

_Shit, scream. Scream!_ "Why are you doing this?" she demanded, looking at him with spite. She wasn't stupid enough to realize that he can kill her, now that he was free to use his chakra, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't stop him. Still, she was intimidated.

"Just those words, I want to hear those words." He stopped, the hem of her skirt touching the cloth of his pants. So close once more.

"Tell you _what_?" she countered angrily. "You left for a goddamned three years and after you're captured you try to kill Naruto! What is it that you _want_?"

He lowered his head, and she assumed that he would whisper something in her ear when she felt him lightly kiss the side of her neck. With a strangled gasp she tried to push him away but he held her still, holding her an embrace that she was vainly fighting.

"Sasuke…" she said, her voice unnaturally tightened.

"How about what _you_ want," he whispered into her ear, sending a shudder down her spine. She tried to push him away, but failed again. Why wouldn't her strength be effective now, goddamnit.

_He's right there Sakura, what more do you want?_

The words echoed in her mind, and she closed her eyes. Yes, this was what she wanted before, right? When she was still that idiotic fangirl who worshipped everything that related to "Sasuke-kun", be it candy wrappers he threw away or a strand of his hair. Now was different. Shit, she was _supposed_ to have moved on, but why was she feeling like this?

"Sasuke you bastard, let me go!"

She was supposed to say that angrily, but she sounded pleading, under his mercy.

"Then shout," he said, his voice vibrating against her skin. "Shout."

Squeezing her eyes shut and grasping the his shirt, Sakura was torn between desire and rationality, and her decisions were clouding over by the warmth of Sasuke as he never let her go, hinting at things that she couldn't help but hope on. She could feel the light brush of his lips on her skin, tracing down her jaw, then agonizingly slow down her neck. Seeing everything in a blur and confusion, she bit down on her lip to keep from betraying herself then pushed him back with the last ounce of self-control she had.

He stopped, watching her open her green eyes and stare helplessly at him. She was lost.

"Tell me what I want to know," he said, letting one of his arms drop and pulling her completely against him, earning a whimper of protest. Her bloodied hands were staining his shirt, but he couldn't care less, inching closer.

"Sasuke," she started, her voice shaking. He nipped gently at her lower lip, his tongue slipping between her lips, skillfully persuading hers in a sinful dance.

_Your call, Sakura. You decide._

Gathering her wits, she managed to place enough distance between them, panting for breath. This wasn't right… this wasn't right…

"I… I never gave up on you," she finally said, looking up at him as she fought back tears.

**ooo000ooo**

"No," said Neji, smirking as he held back his teammate from banging open the door.

"What's your problem? It's too quiet!" replied Tenten, returning the glare that he was giving her. She noticed something. His byakugan was on.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I dunno, but this got stuck in my mind, so I decided jotting it down. And to tell you the truth, I want reviews for this. XD I'm mean now, and I demand reviewing for this story.


End file.
